A Draught Of Sunshine
by The Kapok Kid
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter poems for reminiscent-afterthought's The Poetry of Flashy Colours competition. Currently: James/Lily: "You are my conscience, guide and warrior-queen, The staff of grace and goodness on which I lean." COMPLETE.
1. Night's Dread Pall - Remus Lupin

Night's Dread Pall

_**Disclaimer: **Story title taken from John Keats' "Draught of Sunshine."_

_**Prompt**__: 100-250 word poem. _

_October 31__st__, Remus Lupin._

* * *

Alone, this day, covered in night's dread pall,

He lies awake, all lingering mists of slumber chased away,

And watches as the tides of agony overflow and fall,

And carry unto the horizons the essence of his life.

There is none left, nor none at all,

No friendly face, no comforting heart

To lend a willing hand, a stepping stone,

None to ease this burden, world-weary and dim,

None to love, none to seek so insignificant a man as him,

And in the quickly sinking sands there lies,

Faded, treasured memories.

In one fell swoop, this life is lost,

He lives, yet dies, trapped in a prison-house of pain,

All gone, or thus he dreams, for two are slain,

A third, traitor to his kin and blood,

The fourth nobly sacrificed,

And he, left alone to mourn and brood.

And as the night's veil comes gently down,

Tears of blood weave him a ceremonial gown,

He sits, and dreams, and contemplates,

While far away, the rest of the world celebrates.


	2. Finality - Regulus Black

Finality

_**Prompt:**__ 8-20 lines poem_.

_Regulus Black, the cave._

* * *

On the precarious precipice he stands,

Watching the deep, dark waters gather at his feet,

Churning, swirling, blood-red, an echo of his hands,

Sashaying and rippling in tandem with his heartbeat.

_**-o-**_

No more a mere boy, nor yet a grown man,

No longer the naïve youth, no longer innocent

But wiser now, and armed with one great plan,

A plan to make amends, a plan for atonement.

_**-o-**_

The liquid glows green on the distant shore,

He sighs once, twice, and hurries forth,

His steps do not falter, sounding firmly on the floor,

And stamps his mark upon the earth.

_**-o-**_

It is a living hell, but then at last,

Cold hands drag him down, he feels the waters burn,

The deed is done, the die is cast,

This is the point of no return.


	3. Snuffle, Shuffle, Ruffle - Sirius Black

Snuffle, Shuffle, Ruffle

_**Prompt:**__ Tyburn poetry._

* * *

Snuffle

Shuffle

Ruffle

Kerfuffle

Snuffle, shuffle pup

Padfoot's ruffle kerfuffles up.


	4. In Spirit - LilyJames

In spirit

_**Prompt:**__ Shape poetry - Diamante poem._

* * *

Lily

Fiery, spirited,

Laughing, sparkling, spinning

Cheering from below, whizzing up above

Grinning, maraudering, bubbling

Vivacious, tender,

James


	5. Look To The South Sun

Look To The South Sun

_**Prompt:**__ Exactly 20 lines poem._

_Muggleborn mother consoling her daughter after a murderous Death Eater attack._

* * *

Fear not, my wee lassie,

Soon shall we be free,

For over the hills and over the sea,

A brave, bold army is coming for thee.

_**-o-**_

An army of angels, down from the sky,

To take thee with them, they will come,

Like bees to honeycombs, or birds to flowers fly,

To find my little one, to take thee home.

_**-o-**_

Cry not, my wee one,

Come dry these tears,

Look to the south sun,

And let it wipe away thy fears.

_**-o- **_

Though thy frail flesh may tear,

And thy body run dry of blood,

Thy heart will not break with wear,

Neither will thy soul be steeped in mud.

_**-o-**_

Let the monsters rampage, their lot will soon die,

Their creed of violence will disintegrate and depart,

But keep thyself wrapped in this veil of purity,

And thou shall be immortal, mind, soul and heart.


	6. Chocolate

Chocolate

_**Prompt:**__ Under 30 words poem._

_The effects of chocolate after a Dementor-attack._

* * *

Bubbling, as lava molten,

Life, of fire made,

Eddies, from fingertips to toes,

In streams of syrup golden;

The numbing frosts do fade,

And recaptures consciousness in its throes.

* * *

_To the Guest reviewer who left two lovely reviews: Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I hadn't received any good feedback on these poems at all, and your kind comments really made my day! I hope the rest of the collection lives up to your expectations too :D_


	7. Falling - Oliver Wood on Katie Bell

Falling

_**Prompt:**__ A first-person POV poem._

_Oliver Wood on first falling for Katie Bell._

* * *

No better heaven, nor greater felicity,

Did I expect to endure, or would have sought,

But bliss from nature born, or bred from antiquity,

As flight, ennobled, enabling, in deed and thought,

I dared not to hope, nor have I dreamt,

Of such elation from all distress exempt,

The breath of life, or freed from worldly necessity.

_**-o-**_

And when the fall, wrapped in sweet grace does come,

It is in love's own whimsical way disguised,

I stood no ground, perchance did I succumb,

It has each recess of my wavering soul surprised,

And thus fall prey to human frailty,

Or slave to desire's dark iniquity,

And turned my fickle heart, or has my variance chastised.

_**-o-**_

With each swift and tender passing night,

Enwrapped, enamoured in summer's sheer brilliance,

Harmonious, attuned, of bliss-born flight,

Exhilaration, of love's own exalted dance,

And all earthly woes despised,

In love alone I am baptized,

And look on lesser felicities askance.


	8. Warrior Queen - JamesLily

Warrior Queen

_For:_

_**The Poetry of Flashy Colours Competition **__by__** reminiscent-afterthought: **__Sonnet poetry._

_**The Stratified Agate Competition**__ by __**Lamia of the Dark:**__ Level II – write a rhyming poem about your pairing._

_**The Worlds Challenge**__ by __**TrisanaChandler13:**__ Sunnydale – Write about a strong female heroine._

James considers Lily.

* * *

Amidst winter blues and blizzards were you born

But warmth brighter than the sun did bathe your face

Heralding in a sweet and frosty-sparkling morn,

A ray of loving-kindness and twice times such of grace,

When blood did turn on blood, and friend on friend,

And bonds of magic were torn by power and terror,

For our world it signalled an acrimonious, bitter end,

You rode, straight-backed, into the whirling furore,

In justice, compassion and mercy, you walk alone,

In humility, love and motherhood, a shining lodestar,

Unbowed before hate and prejudice's mighty cyclone,

A steadfast, shining shield no blows can shake or mar.

You are my conscience, guide and warrior-queen,

The staff of grace and goodness on which I lean.


End file.
